


雾里看花

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 舅甥关系，年下，双不洁，双渣，直掰弯无详细描述
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

宴会上的音乐还没停下，有几个人正在寻今天的主人公。红发少年和一个与他年纪相当的金发女孩站在走廊上，少女面容端正，两手绞着自己的裙摆，红着脸欲言又止。  
吉尔菲艾斯不时向厅内望去，他已经厌倦了这个几次想投送怀抱的女孩，但这个金发女生的父亲和莱因哈特关系不错，他不想再次拒绝了之后被莱因哈特知道了什么坏话。  
尽管他的父母早就不允许他和这位风评不佳的小舅来往，不过他私下仍和莱因哈特保持了密切的联络，今天是他16岁的生日宴，他本想趁此机会好好地、正大光明地和莱因哈特来往，不过莱因哈特到底是他众多的叔舅辈之一，原本尖锐的个性就不招待见，加上一些流言蜚语，今天便只和自己的朋友们坐在一起，没来得及和吉尔菲艾斯打上交道。吉尔菲艾斯已经注意他很久了，有个看起来就很会说话的男人时不时将他逗笑，他被灌了不少酒，脸蛋红扑扑的，将他俊美的五官衬得更精致。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道自己的想法很怪异，这股道不明的胸闷也令他感到怪异，那些同性间正常的肢体接触令他感到不适。他明明知道莱因哈特是同性恋，他也明明尊重这一点，却无法忍受莱因哈特和他们表现亲昵。  
“齐格弗里德……”  
金发女孩轻声地唤回他的思绪，他重新看回面前的女孩，同样金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，但和莱因哈特完全无法相比。少女踮起脚将双唇凑近红发少年的脸，吉尔菲艾斯抬起手臂，本想拒绝，却见琉璃屏风上投下一抹高挑秀丽的身影，他绝不会认错——那是莱因哈特，莱因哈特在找他。少年将身子侧了侧，让视线的角度能够看见莱因哈特印在屏风上的脸。  
就这么走神的功夫，那个女生得逞了，柔软的双唇碰到了他的。吉尔菲艾斯没有立刻推开对方，因为他正紧盯着莱因哈特，从而清晰地看到了小舅脸上的表情变化。金发男人看到了他们在接吻，一贯的自信和张扬凝固在脸上，轻松的笑意一扫而空。不等吉尔菲艾斯再看清楚，金发男子已经一言不发地迅速转身离开。少年的心脏忽然剧烈地跳动起来，他从没在莱因哈特的脸上见到过那种神情……像是隐忍与落寞，不知为何，让这个生性高傲的男人看起来格外脆弱。  
当吉尔菲艾斯再回到人群中，莱因哈特已经恢复了往常的状态，不过和刚才愉悦的样子相比，显得有些安静。他默不作声地继续观察小舅，那双冰蓝色的眼睛曾与他对上过一次视线，却没有传达任何信息，像看一个与他毫无交集的人。  
仪式都走完，红发少年在洗手台前仔细端详着今天的自己。他已经长大了不少，但外表仍然青涩，让他和小舅身边那些成熟的同辈有所差距。他不禁在内心回味着刚才那一瞬间小舅脸上的失落，忽然感到莱因哈特的那些朋友也没那么碍眼了。本来他们也都是后来的，吉尔菲艾斯想到，莱因哈特喜欢同性的秘密，他才是第一个发现的人。  
少年接过一掬水捂在脸上，抬头时镜中印出了另一个人，华丽的金发梳得一丝不苟，俊美无俦的面容露出一抹似笑非笑的神情。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻转过身去，前一秒心中念叨的人突然出现，令他一时有些不知所措。莱因哈特的两颊红红的，明显还是喝多了的样子。他靠近镜前的红发少年，尽管吉尔菲艾斯的身高已经与小舅相当，那股来自长辈的气势还是使他感到压迫。  
“接吻的感觉怎么样？”莱因哈特冷不丁地问了一句。  
吉尔菲艾斯这才想起刚才被女生吻了的事，脸上热了热，诚实地答道：“……也就那样吧。”  
金发的男子似乎是不满他的反应，一步上前，猛地扣住他的脖子，将自己薄薄的双唇贴了上去。  
吉尔菲艾斯愣在了原地，两手下意识放到小舅的腰上，按住那具纤细又蓬勃的年轻躯体。这次是完全不同的触感，年长男子的双唇很柔软，却激烈地侵占着他的嘴，带着酒气的舌头攻入他的口腔，强迫稚涩的少年和他纠缠地深吻。莱因哈特身上的酒精似乎是过到了他身上，连带着主动的热情挑逗起少年的欲望，一股冲动的热流向吉尔菲艾斯的小腹涌去，贴身的西裤变得束缚又紧绷。  
一只手探到他的腿间不轻不重地揉了一把，莱因哈特笑了笑，喘息地说：“这不是对接吻很有感觉吗？”  
“……小舅，您喝多了。”他哑声说道，两只手按在对方的腰上发烫。莱因哈特冰蓝色的双眸紧紧盯着他燥红的脸，将他拉进隔间，动手解开他的皮带。吉尔菲艾斯连忙制住他的手，却拗不过小舅的执着和自己道不明的好奇心思，半推半就地任莱因哈特将手伸了进来。  
柔软有力的掌心贴住了他的勃起，来自他人的刺激令敏感的少年低喘了一声，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻唤了一声“小舅”，不由自主地在对方手中挺动。金发的小舅按住他的胯，故意圈住他的顶端，戏弄地说：“别这么急着动，会惹女生不高兴的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的喉咙紧了紧，面上又热了热，无所适从地看着面前的小舅。过去谈到身体发育都会脸红的莱因哈特，为什么现在能够和他开这种玩笑？是他真的喝了太多，还是因为莱因哈特和他的性取向不同，所以提到女性时他不会害羞？  
“……那我该怎么做？”  
“像这样……”莱因哈特轻轻地回答，凑近他的脸，再次和他四瓣相贴。这次的吻很轻柔，柔软的唇瓣摩挲他的双唇，和玛格瑞达吻他时很像，却又很不一样。吉尔菲艾斯情不自禁地索取着长辈的温柔，难耐的下体总算迎来一阵摩擦的舒爽。  
酥麻的缠绵在纠葛的呼吸中逐渐变得不够，红发少年揽着小舅的脖子，渴求地汲取对方口中的津液。莱因哈特金色的刘海散乱了，一部分搭在额前，双目迷离地看着他。被那样漂亮的眼睛带着欲望盯着，吉尔菲艾斯的心脏没来由地一阵狂跳，他讨好地吻着对方，请求小舅帮他舒缓这阵越来越强烈的冲动。  
修长的双手染上他阴茎的滚烫，替他撸动着胀痛的勃起，伸到下方抓住他的囊袋揉捏。敏感又脆弱的部位全数落入年长者的掌控中，少年越发难耐地喘息，高挺的鼻梁顶住小舅的下巴。莱因哈特的身上也热热的，吉尔菲艾斯嗅到金发男人身上久违的熟悉的香气，本能地侧过脸吮吸对方纤细的脖颈。金发的小舅轻轻喘了一声，手上更加卖力，转动着刺激少年脆弱的冠状，指尖坏心地在顶端的小口按揉。  
“小舅……”  
他急促地呼唤着，稳住莱因哈特的手腕，绷紧年轻的腰部往对方握紧的手指间抽送。金发男子被他的情绪带动，安抚地吻着少年额头上汗湿的红发，继续揉捻他的两颗柔韧的卵囊，加快了替他打手铳的频率。  
少年受不住这阵刺激，张口咬住了小舅的锁骨，扣住对方的手臂用力撞进那双温热的手中。随着下腹舒爽地一凉，吉尔菲艾斯的视线晃了晃，抚弄了他的阴茎的手拿了出来。莱因哈特的掌心里全是白浊，稠状的精液顺着修长的手指滑下，从指缝间滴在地上两双相对的皮鞋之间。他这下似乎有些醒了酒，脸上的神色变了变，却还不太清醒。不等吉尔菲艾斯对自己的小舅说点什么，莱因哈特猛地推开他，头也不回地冲出了洗手间。  
红发少年的两颊潮红，还没从这阵高潮的余韵中缓过神来。他呆呆地望着小舅离开的背影，默默地将衬衣塞回西裤，回到和小舅离开时相反的方向。


	2. Chapter 2

关于莱因哈特的流言又通过几个姨母传进吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，他生怕是莱因哈特在他生日宴上对他做的那些被谁知道了，不过和他没关系，一向和他没关系——是莱因哈特最近又和哪个男人走得很近，关系暧昧的传闻。  
姨母们说得隐晦，吉尔菲艾斯心里却很清楚：小舅又换了男友。莱因哈特一向换男友都很频繁，多数也都是些纨绔子弟，通常不会交往超过半年。对小舅的这些不认真的“玩伴”吉尔菲艾斯说不上有多么反感，充其量只是有些不快。但这次他想到了那些湿热的吻，想到对方柔软的掌心替他抚慰欲望……这些莱因哈特也全都会和那些人做。本来就应该是这样，莱因哈特一定会和自己的男朋友做这些，而不是和外甥。  
吉尔菲艾斯再次察觉到了自己的怪异。自从确定了喜欢同性之后，莱因哈特虽然多多少少还是惯着他，但也一直对他抱着若即若离的态度。他也知道自己该和小舅避嫌，可他从童年时期起就习惯了和莱因哈特亲昵，无论如何没法平静地接受有人能比他更接近小舅。  
门上的电铃响了三声，才有人接通。从听筒传来的动听的嗓音立刻平复了红发少年的焦躁，他暗自期待着房门的开启，金发的高挑男人便如他所愿地出现在门后。  
莱因哈特裹着睡袍，睡眼惺忪，看起来没休息好。吉尔菲艾斯踏进屋内，四处看了看，确定房子里没有别的男人。  
“找什么呢？”  
“我之前……”他本想问问莱因哈特是不是新找了男友，但他此前从没有特地过问过这些，也不想藉由其他人口中的说辞向莱因哈特确认——本来有关于小舅的一切，他应该最了解才对。  
见外甥半天无言，莱因哈特也不和他客气，走到桌前替自己倒水。剔透的玻璃杯轻易让吉尔菲艾斯看到了他那双开启的薄唇，纤细的脖子动了动，少年的视线跟着滑进睡袍的领口。等他重新看回小舅的脸，金发男子正睨着他，狭长的美目中说不出的冷峻和风情。他不禁脸上一热：“……前段时间忙，所以没来看小舅。”  
莱因哈特轻轻地一笑，“没关系。而且你不是交了女朋友么，多陪陪人家也是应该的。”  
虽然口头上说着没关系，吉尔菲艾斯却感觉得出小舅确实有怪罪自己疏忽了陪他的味道，得知两人间没生疏，他心头一宽，继续说道：“今天我想住在小舅这里。”  
经过上次出格的事件，莱因哈特起初不太情愿让吉尔菲艾斯留宿，但本来也是他对晚辈出了手，吉尔菲艾斯都没介意，他想将对方拒之门外，做长辈的未免太小气了。外甥这样坚持，莱因哈特便没说什么，应允下来。  
趁着莱因哈特洗澡的空档，吉尔菲艾斯将每间房检查了个遍，他十分确定——莱因哈特没有交往对象，至少那个男人没有被莱因哈特带进家。  
吉尔菲艾斯对此很满意。但确定小舅到底有没有男友、和对方进行到哪一步不是他来的目的，他只是想保证即使小舅有了男友，他也是和小舅最亲的人。  
纠缠了一阵，他又如愿像小时候那样睡到莱因哈特的床上，只是少年现在的身高比金发男人还窜出些许，对方不肯再抱着他睡了。红发少年很久没有感受过长辈的气息，不禁主动钻进小舅的怀里，金发男子不再像过去那样温柔地搂着他，反倒一把将他推开，翻身背对着他。  
吉尔菲艾斯的冒犯是无意的，但和小舅亲近是有意的，一来二去，呼吸里满是莱因哈特身上的味道，那天畅快的记忆一下涌入年轻的身体。他再次故意贴上年长男子的背部，搂住对方，饶有趣味地感受小舅发现他勃起后变得僵硬的身体。  
“小舅……帮我做好不好？”  
他小心翼翼地问道，说不准清醒的莱因哈特会不会拒绝他这个请求。但他又对此很渴望，不禁听起来很无助：“就像上次那样……”  
莱因哈特转过脸来面对他，黑暗中吉尔菲艾斯看不清小舅的神情，只能感觉到对方审视着他的脸，接着一只手轻轻放到他的腿间，试探地隔着裤子碰了碰，渐渐钻到他的裤腰里去。  
小舅的手有些凉，但非常柔软，吉尔菲艾斯舒了口气，紧盯着年长男子暗中的轮廓。对方一言不发，手上的动作也不疾不徐，全然没有喝醉时的热情，简直是判若两人。少年被他这样的反差撩得心绪不宁，想吻他，又找不出由头，拿手揉了揉对方的唇，忍不住问道：“小舅……可以拿嘴做吗？”  
距离他很近的地方隐隐传来一声轻笑，“怎样拿嘴做？”  
“用嘴含着。”吉尔菲艾斯想象着莱因哈特薄而柔软的双唇，接吻时炙热的触感，下腹一阵燥动：“那个很舒服……”  
莱因哈特顿了顿，明白过来他的意思，冷冷道：“有多舒服？”  
握住他阴茎的手挑起他的欲望，这会儿却没了动静，少年难耐地在他掌心中挺了挺：“比手做的舒服……”  
金发的男人沉默了两秒，像要和什么较劲一般钻到被子里。吉尔菲艾斯立刻被接下来的想象刺激得更硬，男人修长的手指圈住他的根部，一条湿热的软舌贴着柱身，沿着纹路扫到顶端。  
吉尔菲艾斯抖了抖，不禁打开灯，想亲眼看见小舅做这些。一个温热的环境包裹住他敏感的下体，他兴奋又激动地看着伏在他腿间的金发小舅，对方一手按着他的腿，一手握住他的勃起，向双唇中送入外甥的阴茎。  
小舅的口腔和女友是完全不同的触感，年长者的掌控炙热有力，令吉尔菲艾斯有种被对方吃掉的错觉。金发男人专注地含着少年的阴茎吮吸，俊美的面容上浮起一片薄薄的潮红，偶尔挑起眼尾瞥一眼红发外甥，看似不经意的打量，又仿佛戏谑，嫣红的舌头一下下舔着湿漉漉的柱身，让人感觉色情又危险。  
小舅在挑逗自己……红发青年的心脏砰砰直跳，随即想到以莱因哈特这样游刃有余的态度，他一定已经尝试过很多男人了。  
“小舅经常做这个吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯哑声问道，金发的男人没有说话，继续含住他，上下吞吐他的阳具。那双秀丽的眉头轻轻蹙起，英挺的鼻尖上渗出了细汗，两片唇瓣被擦成了嫣红色。俊丽的面庞与投入的神情让少年一阵情动，他的胸口却不禁发闷——这个亲密的角度不是独属于他的，而他也没有资格独占。  
怪异的情绪又开始作崇，少年忍不住按着金发男子的脑袋，让小舅的鼻尖埋进深红色的毛发，反复捅开对方的喉咙。莱因哈特的脸上露出不适的表情，双手掐进他的大腿努力想抵抗，却终究抵不过外甥的力气，嫣红的眼尾被粗鲁的抽插撞出晶莹的泪珠。深处的紧致夹得红发少年射了出来，全部直接灌进了小舅的喉咙，被金发男人吞了下去。  
莱因哈特抬起脸，眉宇间有一抹愠色，脸颊却浮起羞红，格外惹人动容。他的肌肤雪白透粉，搭在额前的金色刘海让他看起来像个涉世未深的学生，虽然是男人，却说他美艳绝伦也不为过。金发男人动了动腿，他起反应了，冰蓝色的眼睛盯着吉尔菲艾斯，漂亮的浅色虹膜里有股说不出的隐忍和炙热。  
红发少年被这样的眼神驱使了，他拉过小舅的手臂，让金发男子趴在自己身上，翻过身想吻住对方的双唇。  
莱因哈特错开了他的嘴，又拦住了他企图伸进对方睡裤的双手，低声问道：“你还是处男吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯瞪大了眼睛，不知道小舅这么问的目的，他缓缓点了点头，胸口涌出期待。  
金发的年长男子却没有进一步的动作，只是轻笑了一声，“真逊。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双不洁的第一次本垒

青年的手在墙边摸索了半晌，开关响了几声，灯没亮。他将年长的男子搁到沙发上，检查了电箱，原来是断电了，这个时间一时半会儿还恢复不了。莱因哈特哪里都不肯去，趴在沙发的扶手上直接睡下，吉尔菲艾斯索性将他抱起放回卧室。  
悬在他手臂上的男人轻飘飘的，吉尔菲艾斯怀疑小舅没有好好吃饭，但今晚见他的气色又很健康。金发男人在他臂弯里动了动，忽然搂住他的脖子吻了吻他的脸。  
这只是很平淡的触碰，像猫对待主人那样亲昵地蹭了一下。吉尔菲艾斯鲜少被小舅这样亲近，除了那次酒精作用下的深吻，莱因哈特从没吻过他，今晚这样有些纯情的意味令红发青年面颊发热。  
“谢谢你。”  
莱因哈特用他动听的嗓子说，吉尔菲艾斯不禁胸口一暖：“和我客气什么……”  
“没耽误你什么事吧？”  
“我能有什么事。”  
实际上吉尔菲艾斯确实有点小事，他已经和玛格瑞达约好了下晚课后去看场电影，但比起小舅的“来接我回家”，电影和约会都变得不重要。莱因哈特的秘书是位女性，应酬时不方便替他挡酒，他便自己喝多了。吉尔菲艾斯担心他，干脆翘了晚课来接小舅，正赶上散席后不久。  
莱因哈特睡觉的模样很恬静，和他醒着时给人的压迫感很不同。青年听着金发男人轻柔的呼吸声，忍不住抚上小舅温热的脸庞，在内心描摹出记忆中对方的睡颜。  
这会儿停了电，小舅向来怕黑，加上喝了酒吉尔菲艾斯也不放心就这样离开，正反明天没课，不如就在小舅这儿住下。他正这么想着，准备起身去沐浴，顺便也给莱因哈特散散酒气。  
滚烫柔软的手指忽然扣上了他的手背，金发男子吻了吻他的手心，又在他的手掌里蹭了蹭。虽然看得不明确，从这阵不平稳的气息中吉尔菲艾斯也明白过来怎么回事了，他停顿了一会儿，慢慢翻身爬上床。  
过去的一两年中，到底因为有过肢体接触，舅甥两人间或亲密了几次，但莱因哈特从没和他做到最后。彼此抚慰尚且可以算做伦理内的试探，肢体交融则完全是另一回事。  
但这次和以往不同，莱因哈特竟主动掀起他的衣服挑逗他——过去他绝不会碰外甥身上别的地方。柔软的双唇亲吻他的胸口与腹部，修长的手指隔着裤子推挤他已经有了反应的勃起，另一只手顺着他的后腰滑到臀部上去。  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸陡然急促起来，他总感觉小舅今天有些不一样，但哪里不一样他又说不出来。莱因哈特还是那样有侵略性，喝醉了也不妨碍他的掌控欲，他按着外甥发育成熟下体，灵活的手抚弄得吉尔菲艾斯欲火不断往上蹿。  
莱因哈特仍然不怎么愿意和他接吻，但对他其他的动作都予以配合，隐隐有种克制的温顺。青年总是记得小舅说他很逊的那晚，今天抓到这个机会，不禁下些功夫挑逗对方，逼得莱因哈特哼叫了出来。金发男人按住他的双肩，翻身让两人换了个位置，两手扯下他的裤子，低下头吸了两下。  
纵使吉尔菲艾斯已经不是处男，对口交也早就习以为常，来自莱因哈特的服务还是给他带来了莫大的刺激。可他今晚看不到小舅的脸，只得不断抚摸对方的脸颊，感受自己在里面抽动。  
也许是莱因哈特今晚表现得格外出格，吉尔菲艾斯的脸上发烫，仿佛已经预知到了什么一般，听着莱因哈特摸黑拉开抽屉。金发小舅从里面取出来了什么，窸窸窣窣撕开了包装，一手摸到他发硬的下体，从他的顶端向下撸动——莱因哈特在给他戴套。  
吉尔菲艾斯被震在原地，浑身的血液翻滚起来。他不是没这么设想过，小舅喜欢男人，自己本身又是个年轻气盛的男性，如果小舅想和男人做爱，他不介意、甚至是很乐意和小舅上床。这和外界界定的不齿毫无关联，和小舅一起舒缓欲望仅仅是舅甥间亲密的体现——尽管莱因哈特一直不这么认为。  
青年屏息地等待着，下体慢慢地、慢慢地顶入了一个异常柔软的地方。小舅滚烫的内壁比他的阴茎温度还要高，收缩着夹住他，刚好是红发青年最把持不住的紧致。  
他真的进入莱因哈特了……吉尔菲艾斯激动得说不出话来，心跳加快到几乎要立刻跳出喉咙。同时强烈的酥麻悬在他的小腹，贴合的地方痒痒的渴求厮磨。  
莱因哈特坐在他腿上，按着他的腰上下起伏。沙哑的声线比以往要高一些，青年两手摸下去，按住小舅的腰胯帮助他吞吐。他第一次摸到莱因哈特的臀部，光滑的两片臀瓣软软的，撞到青年的腿根时会下意识地抖，内里绞紧了硬邦邦的阳物。  
每一下都顶到了点上，恰到好处的收紧，恰到好处的吮吸，每次抽插都让吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得想发出声音，就连莱因哈特搭在他小腹上的阴茎也让他有感觉。  
经历过这么多次隔靴搔痒的爱抚，他总算和小舅发展到了最亲密的程度，青年翻身将金发男人压在身下，用力撞进那具纤细柔韧的躯体，尝试刁钻的角度，刺激的深度，插得小舅的穴里热热的，夹得他又变硬了一些。  
莱因哈特惊喘着环住了青年的脖子，修长的手指掐进对方的肩膀，这点欢愉产生的痛似乎在告诉吉尔菲艾斯他最重视的小舅已经被他驯服。他继续不停地顶着身下的金发男人，莱因哈特平日里的矜持早就消失不见，他攀着宽阔的肩膀，在外甥耳边撩人地呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯的下腹一片酥麻，从小舅体内索取来的快感传遍了全身，沙哑的娇吟让他浑身发热。莱因哈特的手在两人腹间摆动，半勃的阴茎时不时戳上红发青年的前腹，一股股微凉的液体溅到他的肚子上，紧接着穴里极为热情地搅弄，终于逼得红发外甥也射了。

晨光大好，暖阳从卧室的侧窗投进来，照在被子上热乎乎的。青年已经醒了一会儿，怀中的金发男人还在睡。回味昨晚的缠绵，吉尔菲艾斯仿佛自己只是做了一场春梦，但肩上的抓痕痛得无比清晰。他胸腔里满是小舅昨晚主动又温顺的模样，不由泛起暖意，轻轻将小舅额角的金发撩到泛红的耳廓后。莱因哈特动了动，挥开了他的手，面色有些不适，皱着眉咕哝道：“奇斯里……去给我接杯水。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手僵在原处，以为自己听错了，直到莱因哈特再次催促了一遍，他才确定小舅真的不是在叫自己。  
青年立刻从床上起身，走到客厅翻出莱因哈特手机上的通讯录。他找到了那个叫“奇斯里”的男人。他的姓前两位字母都和自己的一样，刚好与他相临，就算不是喝多了眼晕，手误也会容易按错。一阵刺骨的寒意从吉尔菲艾斯的头上浇下来，他以为甜蜜温存的一整晚，竟然是因为小舅一直把他当成了别人——从那个体贴的吻开始，到撒娇地蹭他的掌心，再到挑逗他，甚至主动给他戴套让他干自己，都是对着别人……吉尔菲艾斯努力试图平复自己的心情，可他越是说服自己，越是清晰地意识到小舅特地与他隔开的距离。他可以接受莱因哈特出于身份不想和他上床，但无法接受从莱因哈特身上获得温柔而欣喜的自己竟然只是别人的替身。  
红发青年将水杯不轻不重地搁在莱因哈特的床头柜上，凝视小舅宿醉纵欲后面露不适的脸。那张脸还是很漂亮，但吉尔菲艾斯此刻没有欣赏的心情。莱因哈特伸出手在柜子上摸索一番，睁开眼将杯口往嘴边送。而不等他喝下第一口温水，他就看见了面前的红发外甥，纤细的手腕不禁一抖，玻璃杯应声而碎。  
他立刻转过脸去，身后的床上空荡荡的，而吉尔菲艾斯赤裸着上身，肩上有些抓痕，昨晚发生了什么一目了然。  
金发男人原本红润的面庞霎时变白了，他强撑着上肢坐起来，问道：“怎么是你？”  
见小舅这样惊怕的样子，分明是知道自己犯了错的小孩，吉尔菲艾斯胸口的怒火平息了一些：“您昨晚叫我接您回家，我就过来了。”  
莱因哈特皱着眉头，似乎想起一些片段，意识到了问题，撇过脸紧紧咬着牙：“……辛苦你了，你赶紧回学校去吧。”  
红发青年纹丝不动，莱因哈特的自责令他体内腾起一股怪异的畅快，像是对过去那些怪异的不适作出了答案。他低声问：“之后还可以和小舅做吗？昨天晚上好舒服。”  
听他毫不遮掩地道出乱伦的实情，莱因哈特的胸口不正常地起伏着，他低头看见自己胸前的吻痕，玉白的手指颤抖着替自己系上扣子。  
红发青年看着自己的小舅，继续柔声说道：“您应该也觉得很舒服吧，我和小舅的身体很默契。”  
金发男人双眼微瞪，狭长的眼眶染上一圈怒红，薄薄的两片唇蠕动了一下，一字一顿地提声说：“吉尔菲艾斯，这不是默契不默契的问题——况且你有女朋友。”  
“我有女朋友，那和小舅有什么关系？”他坐到床边，“小舅是小舅，她是她，又不冲突。”  
空气凝滞了一会儿，莱因哈特冰蓝色的双目中满是难以置信：“吉尔菲艾斯，难道你就不觉得——”  
不觉得哪里不对劲吗？  
红发青年等着小舅把话说完，但莱因哈特没法说完。当年冲着男孩有反应的是他，在生日宴上对少年出手的是他，就连昨晚引诱对方上了床的也是他。条条罪状，莱因哈特根本无从自辩。  
“……我有男朋友了。”  
“那个‘奇斯里’吗？我会在他不在的时候来。”红发青年凑近吻了吻金发男子白皙的面颊，小舅身上的气息令他对接下来充满期待：“不过小舅陪我的时间会更多吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

有一就有二，自从在误会的情况下开了禁忌的先例，吉尔菲艾斯隔三差五便会来找小舅。起初莱因哈特和他做了几次，后来在吉尔菲艾斯身上发现了女人留下的痕迹，便心生厌恶，不肯再和他做。吉尔菲艾斯最主要的目的是确保小舅要和他最亲近，既然目的已经达到，也就不再在意两人会不会持续发生关系，只是想让莱因哈特多陪陪他。  
按照惯例，今天也是他要去找小舅的日子，但今天也是情人节，他无论如何要陪着女友，不能继续守着莱因哈特。他心里一直想着莱因哈特的事，抽空要给小舅发消息，要么给对方打电话，莱因哈特偶尔回他信息，电话却是一个都不肯接。  
等吉尔菲艾斯回过神来，发现自己已经身处酒店了。他看了眼时间，现在八点多，他要赶在十点前去小舅家里守着莱因哈特——经过不间断地软硬兼施，莱因哈特保证今晚不在外过夜。  
金发的女友裹着浴巾出来，曼妙的身材与挑逗的心思一览无余。吉尔菲艾斯没有心情和她调情，将她放倒床上，打算直接进入正题。见他迫不及待，金发的女人不禁也主动起来，而隔了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯却发现自己不能勃起了。此前还从没出现过这种情况，他试图回想着和莱因哈特做爱时身体契合的绝妙滋味，好不容易有了些起色，见到面前的女人又软了下去。他愣了愣，玛格瑞达也有些意外，伸手按住他的腿间。  
有关于莱因哈特挑逗他的记忆涌了出来，紧接着吉尔菲艾斯想到了小舅和他上床的点滴，他们当时有多缠绵——现在莱因哈特就和他的正牌男友有多缠绵。红发青年的头脑骤然一冷，一把推开了面前的女友。  
空气凝固了几秒，玛格瑞达扯开他的衣服，立刻见到了吉尔菲艾斯肩上一枚还没好透的咬痕——大概是他上个月生日缠着莱因哈特时留下的。不需要再说什么，她抬起手想给吉尔菲艾斯一巴掌，却见到青年脸上落寞的神情时放下了手臂。  
“什么时候开始的？”  
红发青年迟疑了一会儿，“去年。”  
“她是有夫之妇吗？”金发女子淡淡地问道，年轻的男人摇了摇头。玛格瑞达的表情变得愤然：“那你为什么还和我在一起，为什么不去追求她？”  
追求？可小舅本来就是他的，从生来到现在一直都是，以后到死了也是。红发青年这么想着，却不知道怎么向她解释。  
“还是说她不肯和你在一起，只是让你给她当了一年按摩棒？”吉尔菲艾斯不自在地动了动，玛格瑞达不服气地追问：“你竟然给别人当备胎……我哪里比不上她？”  
要和莱因哈特比无疑是个愚蠢的问题，不会有任何人能企及他的小舅。红发青年看着面前已经无法挽回的女友，冷静地说：“你不用和他比。”  
“‘他’？”反应过来的玛格瑞达愤怒地笑了出来：“真没看出来，齐格弗里德……原来你也是个同性恋，你和你那个舅舅一样，都是喜欢男人的变态！”  
吉尔菲艾斯面色一沉，金发女人瑟缩了一下，眼圈泛红。交往了四年，吉尔菲艾斯从来没有过出轨的迹象，本以为多少有些情谊，可他的心脏也从来捂不热。青年没有对她的出言不逊做出更多反应，披上外套径直离开了酒店。  
  
他始终没有明白，所谓“喜欢”是指的什么。他对小舅所做的一切、被小舅所影响的一切，在外人眼里是该用“喜欢”二字概括进去的吗？毫无疑问他喜欢莱因哈特，莱因哈特也一定喜欢他，否则小舅不会因为身体契合那种原因同意和他上床。可要这么算，小舅本来也喜欢别的男人……他和那些人没有什么不同。甚至他在莱因哈特那也没有优先权，他只能在莱因哈特男友不在的时候找他，还要忍受小舅和其他男人来往……  
莱因哈特本想直接关上门，看红发外甥的神情落魄，也不急着打发他，靠在门上调侃：“你不是应该在过情人节吗？这才几点，怎么不好好温存？”  
红发青年恍惚看了眼时间，快零点了，早过了他缠着小舅约好回家的时间。见对方明明想埋怨他来晚了却又说反话，他笑了笑：“我怕我不来，小舅又和外面的野男人鬼混了怎么办？”他上前一步迅速挡住莱因哈特企图合上的门，顺势挤进金发男子的屋内，继续说道：“我这点存货都交到您身上了，哪里还有多的和别人温存？”  
莱因哈特听不得别人冲他说这种混账话，表情未变，只有冰蓝色的眼睛怒视着他：“出去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的表情垮了垮，很快振作起来，猛地搂住面前来不及防备的小舅，用力将对方困在怀里。“我不出去，我今天要住小舅这里。”  
金发男人挣扎了一番，语气不明显地软化了一点：“你喝太多了。”  
他推开外甥打算给对方醒醒酒，青年却忽然将他按在墙上，浑身乱七八糟的酒气和香水气味扑面而来。  
“小舅，别赶我走……”  
一个硬得发烫的部位渐渐抵住他的大腿，莱因哈特不适地躲了躲，“你先放开我。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸急促，碧蓝色的瞳孔扩散开来，喃喃问道：“小舅，您对我做了什么？”  
见他神色异常，金发男子不禁挪了一步，而红发青年欺身上来，一把将他抱进卧室，无论身上的男人怎么挣扎都被化解为徒劳。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，我现在不想和你做！”  
金发男人强烈地拒绝道，拾起身后的枕头摔到高大的红发青年身上。  
“为什么？我今天没有和女人上床，小舅可以检查。”  
他按住身下的金发男子，莱因哈特身上熟悉的香味令他浑身火热，恨不得立刻捅到这具擅长勾引人的身体里。  
莱因哈特心里憋着一股气，反抗也反抗不过，越发不愿意被碰。可他了解外甥的性情，温顺归温顺，执着起来又非常执着，今天一定不会放过他。吉尔菲艾斯扯开金发男人的衣襟，出乎他的意料，小舅的身上干干净净的，没有别人留下的痕迹，似乎真的是在“等他回来”。他心下的郁结散去一些，埋头亲吻小舅白嫩的胸口，含住金发男人敏感的乳首。莱因哈特下意识叹了一声，立刻咬住下唇不再出声。  
吉尔菲艾斯压着他的手腕，一路舔到他的小腹，半强制的热烈挑逗令莱因哈特不由自主地起了反应。  
“看来您的男友今天没满足您，我来代替他。”  
红发青年继续说着不中听的话，从抽屉里取出润滑剂，在金发男人的双臀间摸索了一阵，一下淋了上去。  
冰凉的液体刺激得莱因哈特缩紧了下体，吉尔菲艾斯却在这时强行刺入了一根手指。  
外甥的动作和往常比粗鲁了不少，莱因哈特皱紧眉头，满腔不情愿地放松自己。吉尔菲艾斯见他变得乖顺，手下温柔了些，待润滑剂里催情的效果释放出来，小舅的穴内已经可以容下他两根手指了。  
红发青年又倒出一些在手心中，扶着自己的勃起对准那处被他拓开的私处猛地撞进半截。被撑得满满胀胀的感觉立刻袭遍了莱因哈特的全身，熟悉的热度挤在他的下体内抽动。起初是酸胀，到越发强烈的酥麻，迅速挑起他隐忍的情欲。他现在一点都不想做，可吉尔菲艾斯不知道在谁那里碰了壁，跑到他这里发疯，丝毫不在乎他的情绪。过去他只当自己是长辈要惯着吉尔菲艾斯，但吉尔菲艾斯早就不是个孩子了。  
许久未感受过的酣畅令红发青年低喘出来，他一下一下顶着里面，小舅的体内又紧又热，软软地吸着他的阴茎，一切都是记忆中的恰到好处。莱因哈特雪白的面上一片潮红，脸上很显然是舒服的表情，而他看着吉尔菲艾斯的眼神却仿佛难过得要哭出来一样。  
“小舅……”  
凌厉双眸中的脆弱让吉尔菲艾斯更加冲动，他变本加厉地撞进金发男子的身体，用力在对方胸口吸出红痕。莱因哈特有男友，一直不允许他在自己身上留下痕迹，而此刻的吉尔菲艾斯已经顾不上那么多。原本他就是突然在意了其他男人才变得异常，现在再和他提起，恐怕他还要更加失控。  
莱因哈特两手按着他的肩，嘴里只能发出零碎的呻吟，他在抵抗，声音沙哑又撩人。这是吉尔菲艾斯想要的感觉，好像回归正位了一样，可他也无比清楚地意识到了不对。  
“小舅……您对我做了什么？”  
他再次问道，用力挺进金发男人的穴里。莱因哈特让他对女人失去了感觉，失去了原本可以组建正常家庭的机会；莱因哈特让他变得只对他有感觉，却不会还给他一个家。  
金发男子的两手紧紧揪住身上青年的衣领，想推又推不开对方。一双温热的大手覆盖住他的，渐渐带动他沉迷到性爱里去。  
“您和我上床，是把我当成外甥还是男人？”  
吉尔菲艾斯忽然问道，酒精气味里听不出语气。  
“你呢？把我当成小舅，还是一个比女人方便的玩物？”  
莱因哈特回敬道，一双唇忽然贴上了他的，湿湿的有些咸味。


	5. Chapter 5

一切似乎都回到了“正轨”上。吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特男友不在的时候来，他也从不在莱因哈特身上留下痕迹。两人似乎达成了一种默契，再闭口不谈纤细的那一套，想做的时候就做，只当二人之间没有那层血缘辈分。  
金发男人趴在床上，一腿被打开压在身侧，柔韧的臀瓣承受着身上青年的撞击。他紧紧抓住枕头，嘴里微弱地发出细碎的呻吟。莱因哈特不喜欢被动，但他没办法对着吉尔菲艾斯主动，不管他怎样麻痹自己，和外甥背德的罪恶感始终让他感到自责。而他无法拒绝对方，伴随着温情的亲密，这个他看着长大的男孩对他的吸引力每一天都比前一天更强烈。  
吉尔菲艾斯插得他臀部一片酥麻，一层层的快感接连从穴里扩散开来。他的腰也软了，身子也酥了，两粒乳头充着血硬得挺起来，被外甥的手指揉捻。  
莱因哈特讨厌这一点，吉尔菲艾斯和他做的时候像在对待一个女人，但他更讨厌说出这个事实。青年趴在他身上，两手揉弄他的胸口，又摸到他的身后按住他的腰。  
他的勃起被向下压着，吉尔菲艾斯每次撞进去，两人的囊袋都会挤在一起，外甥已经发育成熟的器官在他身下撞得直响。  
吉尔菲艾斯揉着小舅的双臀，看着金发男人紧致的穴口吞吐硕物，雪白的身子被他干得发红。润滑液让两个人的结合如此顺畅，那一点点催情的效果总能恰到好处地弥补前戏的不足。  
进入小舅身体的感觉永远这么绝妙，他越发感觉到不能继续下去，就越发难以自拔。和最初不经意发生关系的那次不一样，这样自欺欺人的持续已经让他意识到有些地方无法挽回了，可他不能说——否则莱因哈特就会终止这一切。玛格瑞达没有说错，莱因哈特只是把他当作一个按摩棒，一个好用的按摩棒不该有自己的意识。  
白皙的手指放在枕头上难耐地捏紧，又颤抖着松开，莱因哈特始终不肯施舍更坦诚的呻吟，低哑撩人的喘息令红发青年的欲火更加昂扬。他伏下身撑在小舅的两侧，又快又深地撞进去，每一下都精准地撞到了会让两个人眼前花白的地方。  
金发男人扬起线条优美的脖子，不自觉地抬起腰承接身上青年的挺入。青年顺势架起他的双腿让他跪在床上，用最不擅长的姿势被从背后狠狠地干。  
像在接受惩罚一样，一股屈辱的畅快奇异地袭击了莱因哈特，让他半硬的阴茎酥酥麻麻的。他一只手摸到下方为自己抚慰胀痛的勃起，吉尔菲艾斯永远不会记得替他做这事，直男就是直男，除了接吻和揉胸之外就什么都不会了。莱因哈特这么想着，皱着眉将脸埋进枕头。  
吉尔菲艾斯一边吻着他裸露的肩膀，一边顺着他的手臂抚摸下去，一直摸到他震动的手腕，然后转而抚摸年长男人光滑的大腿内侧。他喜欢看莱因哈特情难自控的样子，他把这些样子都牢牢记在脑子里，每当小舅在他面前表现出矜持的时候，这些意乱情迷的模样都会带给他一阵阵不可告人的快感。  
他不禁搂紧了身下的金发男人，低喘着抽插，兴奋得硬邦邦的整根全都塞进小舅让他神魂颠倒的小穴里。  
“再快点……”  
金发男人终于开口，他的肩膀都被干红了，还差那么一点儿就到。身上的男人接到这种指令，越发心急火燎地往里面捅，插得小舅跪趴下去，翘着臀被毫不怜悯地操。  
莱因哈特的身体和他合拍得要命，热乎乎的小穴里又黏又软，夹得还那么紧，吸得吉尔菲艾斯的腰都快化了。他舒爽得全射了进去，莱因哈特被他洒了精液的穴道痉挛起来，下面的勃起也高潮了，射了些精，更多的是透明的腺液。  
红发青年抽身退出来，塞了硕物的穴口一时合不上，浓郁的白浊从里面流出一些。他用手指轻轻捣弄，心想着莱因哈特要是女人，早就该怀上他的孩子了，那时候小舅会不会因为孩子对他特别一些？  
金发的年长男人不适地动了动，错开他的手指，清了清嗓子叮嘱：“回去记得把伞带上，外面在下雨。”  
“怎么急着赶我？”  
见小舅不想搭话，吉尔菲艾斯会过意来：“他明天又要来？”  
“阴阳怪气的干什么？知道了就快走。”  
“我今晚想在小舅这住下。”红发青年索性躺到莱因哈特身边，“而且下雨了，开夜车不安全。”  
“你开夜车的次数还少了？不经常大半夜的过来么。”  
“他又不是没见过我，我在小舅这留宿一晚又怎样？”  
莱因哈特看着他，俊美面容上艳丽的情欲还没散尽，声音已经恢复了冷清：“你最近怎么这么有空，你女朋友都不管管么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没将自己分手了的事告诉小舅，生怕对方察觉什么不对会和他断开来往。见莱因哈特说不过他就要转移话题追究别的事，连忙借口腹饿逃出了卧室，不敢搭理对方的调笑声，独自在客房规矩了一夜。  
隔日一早，吉尔菲艾斯正缠着小舅要个早安吻，莱因哈特推了他半晌，突然听见玄关处大门打开了。吉尔菲艾斯愣了愣，反应过来对方有莱因哈特家的钥匙——而他没有。  
对方见到他时微微有些意外，冲红发青年礼貌地笑了笑。吉尔菲艾斯想回礼，但他挤不出笑容。和莱因哈特过去的男友不同，这个男人看起来是个老实正直的人，举手投足有一股认真劲儿。也许因为他的敦厚，莱因哈特待他也比过去的花花公子们上心一些，这令吉尔菲艾斯更加感到不快。  
趁着奇斯里进了厨房，吉尔菲艾斯忽然靠近莱因哈特，猝不及防地吻上他的嘴唇。金发男人一把将他推开，白皙的面颊血气上涌，低声道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我警告你不要乱来。”  
“我怎么乱来了？我只是想要小舅给我一个早安吻而已。”红发青年说着，双手伸进金发男人的衣摆下揉弄对方纤细的腰肢。沙发背后就是厨房的入口，莱因哈特不敢大动作推搡他，也不敢发声，想要起身又被拉住，只得耐着性子忍受外甥的挑逗。  
吉尔菲艾斯本来就是有意捉弄他，见小舅没法反抗，心下想肆意又担心被看出什么端倪，只得不满地隔着衣服在莱因哈特的胸前咬了一下。等奇斯里出来，吉尔菲艾斯正准备告辞了。莱因哈特没有留他的意思，红发青年的视线在小舅的脸上凝视了许久，又看了高大的男人一眼，取过一把干燥的伞转身离开了。  
“你外甥……”  
奇斯里若有所思地说，莱因哈特不由得紧张起来，男人顿了顿：“也是和你一样的吗？”  
他比了个交往的手势，金发男人挑起眉头，会过意来，调侃地说：“不，他和你一样，喜欢的是女人。”  
“人是会变的。”高大的男人反驳说，“莱因哈特，至少我现在——”  
“我知道。”金发男人用食指点在男友的嘴上，端丽的双唇勾起令人心跳加速的笑意：“现在少说废话。”  
他不想听见那些谴责般的告白，越是在意越是会痛苦，而他只想要快点做，快点解决吉尔菲艾斯刚才在他身上点起的欲火，快感比时间更懂得治愈。他的男友却在这时停了下来，低声说道：“我总觉得他对我有敌意。”  
“怎么会？他是个很温和的孩子，我都没见过他发火。”莱因哈特笑着回应道，见对方在意的样子，下意识认真地解释：“他小时候是我在带，所以他和我很亲近，多少会在意我的对象。”  
“会在意到这种程度吗？我是说，他会不会控制你和别人睡觉？”  
“当然不！”莱因哈特条件反射地反驳，随即意识到自己的反应过度了：“奇斯里——”  
“昨晚他睡的哪儿？”  
“他睡的客房。”男友的盘问让莱因哈特心虚又恼火，“奇斯里，你什么意思？”  
“你昨晚和别人上过床。”年长的男友冷静地回复他，金发男子俊美的面容白了白。“太明显了，因为你会看起来和平时不一样。你的外甥没告诉过你吗？”  
他继续平静地坦白，“我知道你一直有别的男人，我以为是我在同性方面的经验不够所以满足不了你。”他顿了顿，“现在看来，问题并不是出在这里……如果他真的像你说的那样，喜欢的是女人。”  
“……和他没关系。”  
深红色头发的男人直视着男友的眼睛，莱因哈特努力想与他对视，却生性不会撒谎，冰蓝色双眸闪烁不定地瞟向了别处。  
奇斯里没有继续说下去，莱因哈特的反应已经证实了他的推论。被人知晓了不伦的事实令莱因哈特恐慌起来，他环住男友的脖子，试图送上吻掩盖这一切。  
年长男人拿下他的手，久久凝视着他，最终叹了口气：“我想要的不是这个。”  
  
接下来的一段时间，吉尔菲艾斯再也没能进过小舅的家门。莱因哈特要么拒绝他过去，要么吉尔菲艾斯去了却没有人。唯独见过面的几次都是在莱因哈特的公司，可小舅连一顿晚饭的时间都不愿意留给他。他担心是不是莱因哈特知道了他分了手，又担心莱因哈特会不会和男友同居了，一切都在告诉他莱因哈特想将他们之间恢复到正常的舅甥关系——这是他最担心的事。


	6. Chapter 6

所有放下了尊严的男人都是欲望的消耗品，包括他自己。莱因哈特晃荡着手中记不清是第几杯的酒精，心不在焉地看着台上的脱衣舞男，每个人的躯体都充满了诱人的力量，但这不是他喜欢上同性的原因。就和他犯下的那些罪孽一样，让他陷入到这阵罪孽中的仅仅是来自一个小男孩的一双非常纯真的，又非常深邃的碧蓝色的眼睛……  
隔着舞池中的人山人海，莱因哈特恍然看见了一个红头发的年轻男人，那对熟悉的碧蓝色眼睛看着他，鲜艳的红发在昏暗的灯光下显得格外暗淡。无论是不是幻觉，他立刻决定转身就走。  
混乱中他一头撞进了一个怀抱，那人拉住他的胳膊，他抬起头来——还好，不是吉尔菲艾斯。他已经厌倦了在今晚拒绝别人的邀请，对方将他带进狭窄的过道，打算和他在这里约会。周围有几个和他们一样放松的人，正做着他们接下来要做的事。莱因哈特向来不是玩咖，忍受不了这阵迷乱的嘈杂，但他有意想放纵一番，便随着陌生男人对他上下其手。  
周遭熏人的酒气令他提不起兴致，对方也不在意他有没有反应，急匆匆地扯下他的裤子，一手摸到他的腿间。被陌生的手侵犯的触感激起莱因哈特一阵阵地不安，他后悔了；可他和自己的外甥都上过床，和陌生人做了又能怎么样？  
“光是两个男人满足不了您吗？”  
一个有力的声音插进来，莱因哈特转过头去，面前正是他前一秒心里想的人。对方西装革履，不像是来这里玩的。  
“是说最近怎么都不联系我，原来是到这里鬼混了。您的男朋友也不管管？”  
他故意拿不堪的话想要激怒莱因哈特，让这个一向高傲的金发男人下不来台，而莱因哈特缄口不语。吉尔菲艾斯拉住小舅的胳膊，不由分说地要带他离开。  
“你怎么回事，没看出他不想搭理你吗？”  
被打断的男人冲他嚷道，一步挡在莱因哈特的面前：“既然你不是他男朋友，管这么多做什么？你又是他什么人？”  
看着小舅默不作声地接受陌生男人的保护，任由旁人劈头盖脸地质问他，吉尔菲艾斯不怒反笑。他是莱因哈特什么人？他比所有人都清楚莱因哈特的好和不好，比所有人都更能包容莱因哈特的脾气，他比莱因哈特所有的男友都陪伴他的时间更长，也比所有人都更坚定能陪伴莱因哈特一直到老。这个在他出生时就抱过他、看着他长大的男人里里外外都被他干透过，甚至他们的血管里还流着相近的血——他们无疑才应该是最亲密的，这个陌生人又有什么资格过问？一股脑的怒气冲破了理智和界限往上涌，他一拳砸过去，对莱因哈特出手的男人翻到在地，鼻子里立刻冒出血来。  
“我是他什么人？我是他——”  
“——我错了！”莱因哈特忽然颤抖地打断他，猛地握住红发外甥绷紧的手臂，狭长的眼睛泛起一圈红，“我再不会了……回家吧。”  
他扯了扯吉尔菲艾斯的衣袖，地上的男人见状啐了一口，骂骂咧咧地逃开了。小舅服从的模样令吉尔菲艾斯很是受用，但他知道莱因哈特的退步只是因为害怕他们之间的不伦被外人知道。  
高个的红发男人靠近小舅，用力地咬住对方薄情的嘴唇，想吸出血液般吻着对方。莱因哈特头一次没有抗拒他的吻，又或者是不敢现在抗拒。他摸到金发男人已经起了反应的腿间，心中说不出是什么滋味：“您的身体还真是淫荡。”  
  
浴室的灯光将一切都在通明下曝光，吉尔菲艾斯扶着小舅胀起的阴茎，像给小孩把尿一样对准便器，腰一点点地动起来。  
金发男子的勃起越来越硬，渐渐顶端溢出一些汁液，他两腿打颤，双手撑在墙上，语气里维持着最后一点体面：“不要这样……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“不要哪样？”红发的年轻男人哑声问道，“是不是小舅要忍不住了？”  
说罢他用力一撞，莱因哈特极为痛苦又欢愉地喊出来，一束水声浇灌进便池里。他立刻去推身后的男人，吉尔菲艾斯一把制住他的两臂，下身继续顶撞进去。吉尔菲艾斯每撞一下，莱因哈特便尿出一点，他酣畅地撞个不停，莱因哈特便顺顺当当地尿完。  
身体不受控制的绝望揪住了莱因哈特摇摇欲坠的自尊心，羞辱的红潮蔓延过白皙的脖颈涌到雪白的面颊上。吉尔菲艾斯看着小舅颤抖的背影，强烈的快感一波波从收紧的穴道传遍他的全身。他揽住莱因哈特的身体，无视对方无谓的挣扎，将小舅拖到床上继续操弄。  
修长的双腿被压在胸口，每一次性爱中都保有高傲的莱因哈特正用着最屈辱的姿势承受外甥的撞击。他很久没和人做过，熟悉又滚烫的器具插在里面，每一寸都和他严丝合缝，排空了那些折磨人的酒精后，累积的酥麻立刻让他到了临界点。被像刚才那样折辱过后，莱因哈特已经不想再抵抗了，和外甥做爱的畅快深深让他意识到自身的无可救药。  
吉尔菲艾斯了解他的身体，又有意挑逗他，抬腰插了没两下，小腹上一凉——竟然是莱因哈特敏感得射了。  
这还是小舅第一次在没有抚慰的情况下直接高潮，红发青年愣了愣，打开他的膝盖检查他的身体。莱因哈特没有丝毫抵抗，任凭吉尔菲艾斯分开他的大腿压在两侧，粘稠的白浊摊在平坦白皙的小腹上。  
“小舅，您看您现在的样子，像女人一样只靠着被人插就高潮了。”  
他说出来的语气很随意，而莱因哈特的敏感已经让他不安到了极点——在莱因哈特不让他碰的这段期间内，他都和什么人在一起？他让什么人把他调教成这样？在夜总会那种地方，随随便便地找个对象？  
吉尔菲艾斯不敢想下去，猛烈地顶撞进去，握住小舅的下体，却不是给他疏解欲望，而是阻止他高潮。那只温热的大手在莱因哈特的勃起上抚摸，从一开始的生疏中生出些趣味，渐渐越来越快，越来越用力，却一直堵住发泄的小孔。莱因哈特难耐地甩着头，握住外甥阻止他射精的手腕：“松手……让我出来……”  
他难堪地祈求着，声音里满是隐忍的不甘。  
“您说什么？”  
“让我射……”  
“我怎样让您射？”  
“……手拿开！”他拔高了声线喊着，吉尔菲艾斯纹丝不动，连带着插进来的那根陷入了静止。  
临门一脚硬生生被憋回去，金发男人深吸一口气，本能地摆起腰凑上那根阴茎，青年按住了他的腰。  
“您不说明白，我就不知道怎么做。”红发外甥伏下身亲吻莱因哈特的唇角：“不是一直都是您教我的吗？”  
“干我……”他直截了当地说道，屈辱的字眼在他的骄傲上打下烙印。红发青年的喘息变重了些，“小舅，把话再说完整……”  
“干我，吉尔菲艾斯……把我插到高潮……”  
酸涩的滋味溢满莱因哈特的眼眶，而他用力地睁大双眼让那滴屈辱的泪珠没有滑落，这是会让吉尔菲艾斯得逞的东西。他的外甥猛烈地插进他的身体，坚硬的硕物捣进来冲着他敏感的深处极尽蹂躏。  
一股股白浊射到两人的腹间，覆盖住起先的一次。吉尔菲艾斯仍在继续抽动，手上的动作没停下，上了瘾一般替莱因哈特撸动，胀硬的下体莽撞地碾过敏感的穴道。  
莱因哈特绷紧了身体，捏住外甥的手腕，狂热而不知名的快感从下腹涌上来，他惊恐地说道：“……停下！吉尔菲艾斯……”  
红发青年闻言变本加厉地插进去，同时加快了手上的动作，莱因哈特不自然地抽搐起来，仰起脖子，露出来的肌肤像喝醉了一样泛着红晕。  
粗厚的硬物直捣酸处，那张俊俏优雅的面容此刻淫荡得像属于被强奸爽翻的妓女，阴茎顶端的小孔陡然溅射出一股清透的热液，喷洒在他满身都是。  
“小舅像女人一样潮吹了。”  
红发的年轻男子轻声感叹，操着身下不该发生关系的人，满脑子都是其他男人带来的惶恐。他圈住怀中的金发男子，强硬地说道：“小舅，再不准其他人碰你了，好不好？”  
他终于忍不住说出来，从他占有莱因哈特的第一秒开始，越是得到，越是有一股失去的恐惧。为什么他会是莱因哈特的外甥？如果他不是，他就会和外面任何和莱因哈特毫无关联的男人一样，有机会成为他的情人，光明正大地站在他身边、独占他。  
金发男人咬着牙不再说话，直到吉尔菲艾斯射在里面都一言不发。吉尔菲艾斯几度想让他开口，但年轻的胸口已经被妒意和苦涩占满，再也说不出一句中听的“甜言蜜语”，反倒说了一堆羞辱莱因哈特的话。莱因哈特一反锋芒毕露的尖锐姿态，身子柔得百依百顺，表情却摆出一副不情不愿被强迫的样子。无论吉尔菲艾斯对他做了什么，莱因哈特全然不为所动。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着小舅丝毫不停留在他身上的目光，只恨自己和莱因哈特都是男人，做上千百次也出不了结果，只要莱因哈特不想认他，他们之间就永远不算缠绵过。他心里不舒坦，将怒火都转换成欲火发泄到小舅身上，但他们的身体极为配合，默契得蜜里调油一样，结果又将痛苦折回外甥身上。


	7. Chapter 7

浴室里的灯光将一大一小的两人照得暖暖的，金发青年脱了衣裳进到浴池里，浴盆内的水立刻溢出一部分，他修长的手臂一伸，将红发男孩漂走的鸭子玩具捞回来。  
热水将他姣好的面容渐渐蒸成粉色，往日凌厉的冰蓝色眼睛也变得温柔了不少，莱因哈特在水里放松了一会儿，惬意地滑进池里。男孩仰着脸看着他的金发小舅，和他见过的其他男性不同，莱因哈特的全身都很白，皮肤细腻，身上还总是有好闻的香味。  
他目不转睛地盯了半晌，情不自禁地脱口而出：“我喜欢小舅。”  
听小外甥忽然冒出这么一句，金发青年挑起眉头，“有多喜欢？”  
“就像……就像爸爸喜欢兰花那么喜欢。”  
青年打趣道：“哦？可我是个男人，怎么能把我和花做比较？”  
“因为小舅是美人。”红发男孩一本正经地解释，“美人总是和花做比较的。”  
莱因哈特愣了愣，从半大的孩子嘴里听到“你是美人”这句话，不由忍俊不禁：“行了，吉尔菲艾斯，这种话还是留着祸害小女孩吧。”  
红发男孩认真地皱起眉头，虽然他不明白小舅说“祸害”的意思，也感觉到自己被轻视了，不满地说：“我是认真的！”  
  
  
路灯越来越亮，餐厅里的食客陆续离了场，只剩下几桌前还坐着人。这里不是奥丁，过了晚上八点街道便会冷清。  
“我送总监回家吧，你们继续。”  
红发的高个男人面带得体的微笑站起身，不着痕迹地从同事的手中接过步履不稳的金发男子，一手自然地揽住对方的腰。虽然没明说，其他人也知道他俩之间的关系暧昧，莱因哈特在总部时就出了名地喜好男风，新来的吉尔菲艾斯正好是最对他胃口的那一款。至于更深一层的关系，撞见过他俩衣冠不整的旁人是怎么都想象不到的。  
金发男子被斜斜地放在后座上，他拿水雾朦朦的眼睛瞟着自己的外甥，一只手臂向前方伸着去够对方火红的发丝。但他懒洋洋地靠在座椅里，手指怎么都够不着，又或者在他重叠的视线里是碰着了的。  
吉尔菲艾斯刚系上安全带，从后视镜里看见小舅醉意朦胧的脸，忍不住侧过身去握住对方伸向他的手。莱因哈特一米八三的个头，却骨架不大，身材纤细，浑身摸起来都是软的，细细的手指根，大概戒指会比他小两个号。  
“生日蛋糕已经订好了，是小舅最喜欢的甜酒口味。还有别的想要的吗？”  
像猫不喜欢被摸手掌，莱因哈特抽回了手，咕哝了一句“烦人”，双手抱臂靠在椅背上假寐。  
吉尔菲艾斯心里喜欢得紧，见四下无人，打开后座车门，钻进去将金发男人压了个严严实实，连续吻了几下。莱因哈特挣扎着将他推开，看不出他到底是醉了还是醒着。  
“你又干什么？”  
“我喜欢小舅。”  
“你只是觉得和我做很爽而已。”  
“如果是因为这样的原因，我的喜欢就不是喜欢了吗？因为和您做很爽，所以想要一直和您做，只和您做，我只想属于您，也想您也只属于我……您希望我用这个原因得出这个结论吗？”  
“别和我说教，我头疼。”  
“您为什么不肯承认，您逃避我的原因和我追随您的原因是一样的，您无法拒绝我的原因也是一样。”  
金发男人不再说话，他垂下自己的眼睛，浓密的金色睫毛让他看起来精致而脆弱。他一直没有吉尔菲艾斯那样投入，因为他是长辈，要看到晚辈看不到的地方，吉尔菲艾斯为他放弃的东西，他要替对方看住，否则没人能承担牺牲。他爱他的外甥，也喜欢他，但他的爱和喜欢都要负责。  
“莱因哈特……”  
“别这么叫我。”  
“我就要这么叫，莱因哈特。”  
吉尔菲艾斯深深地看着自己的小舅，慢慢伏下身去，亲吻金发男人的脖子与锁骨，一点点扯下他的裤子。  
滚烫的呼吸和轻柔的吻一起盖住敏感的耳垂，温热的大手紧贴着他的腿根游走，莱因哈特轻颤了一下，抬手遮住双眼。“吉尔菲艾斯，你究竟什么时候才会放过我？”  
“您不喜欢我了之后。”  
“无稽之谈。”  
说完这句话后，莱因哈特便随心所欲地睡着了。  
  
等着他的是一夜宿醉后的头痛。红发外甥躺在他身边，整个人侧过来面对着他的方向，处于睡眠中的英俊五官温和又放松。莱因哈特盯了他一会儿，没说话，翻身背对着吉尔菲艾斯试图再次陷入昏睡。  
不出五分钟，床上另一个人将他搂进怀里，替他将额前恼人的发丝挽到耳后，顺着他的耳廓抚摸。莱因哈特不快地挥开那只手，于是身后那人起来了，去厨房给他打了杯水，轻手轻脚地走进来放在床头柜上。莱因哈特闭着眼睛在床边摸索了一阵，水杯是温的，一切都和刚开始一样。  
金发男人迫不及待地端起来猛喝了几口，悄悄地睁开眼，吉尔菲艾斯穿着一件舒适的圆领短袖，下着干燥的短裤，用温柔的视线平静地看着他。  
“我做了噩梦。”  
他说道，坐起来靠在床垫上。“我昨晚是不是给你发了消息，让你接我回家？”  
他继续坦白：“我发错人了，你和我男朋友的名字刚好在一块儿。”  
吉尔菲艾斯弯下身来，紧盯着小舅的脸，猛地吻住了对方。莱因哈特的脸一红，将脸别到一旁。  
“您这么清醒，怎么说些梦话？”吉尔菲艾斯一腿压到床上，将金发的长辈放倒，“哪儿来的另一个名字？我不就是您的男朋友？”  
杂乱无章的吻纷纷盖下来，红发男人的手伸进长辈的睡衣下面，在细腻的肌肤上又揉又捏，挑逗对方胸前敏感的乳首。疏于锻炼的莱因哈特推不开身强体壮的外甥，敏感的身体不争气地起了反应。红发男子摸到他的腿间，忽然一笑：“我那天就该直接这么做的，看您的身体多诚实……和十五年前一样。”  
吉尔菲艾斯最后一句话声音压得很低，但说得很清楚，莱因哈特不由浑身一震。  
“你在说什么胡话……”  
“我一直记得您那次异常。”他低哑地说，低头亲吻金发小舅的腹部，“那次之后，您就不肯和我一起睡了。是怕伤害到我吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯问道，嘴唇移到男人的阴茎上，一口将勃起含入嘴里。他从来没这么做过，燥热与惊讶同时袭上莱因哈特的面颊，他忍不住推开对方，吉尔菲艾斯却纹丝不动。  
“……你在做什么！”  
“今天是您的生日，想给您些不一样的。”红发男人低声说，回忆着莱因哈特给他口交的做法。“您有没有幻想过我给您口交？在我还是孩子的时候？”  
柔软却有力的嘴唇生涩地摩擦着敏感的茎体，温热的口腔带来一阵阵刺激，莱因哈特不断地抽气，想忍住丢脸的声音：“怎么可能……”  
“您真的不擅长说谎，不如不要回答。”吉尔菲艾斯低沉着嗓音回答他，一手顺着大腿内侧摸到股缝之间。“当时我还不明白小舅的身体为什么会这样，我到十二岁的时候才知道什么是勃起。所以小舅喜欢的第一个男人是我吧？”  
他缓缓地顺着穴口没入指节，从一根手指加到两根，再到三根，看着与他完美契合的肉穴颤抖着吞吐他的手指。  
莱因哈特毫无自觉地晃着腰，双臀在吉尔菲艾斯插入时放松，拔出时绷紧，白嫩的臀瓣又软又弹，总是很会服侍人的样子。一想到这些曾经属于过别人，难以抑制的躁郁就会从胸口涌进喉咙，吉尔菲艾斯揭掉彼此之间的障碍，将硬邦邦的物件一寸寸送进穴里。  
他没有选择像过去那样粗鲁地插入，尽管他知道莱因哈特不会因为他的莽撞而受伤——那也是他不愿面对的事实。他们现在在外人眼里是“正当”的关系，不用再憋屈地做见不得光的炮友，那么他就会以男友的身份约束自己。  
莱因哈特紧咬住下唇，赌气道：“……你小时候比现在可爱多了倒是实话。”  
“但小男孩能像这样满足您吗？”红发外甥忽然一顶，紧绷绷的软肉立刻吸住了他的阴茎。  
“您指望一个十岁的男孩像这样对待您吗？”  
“别说了！”金发男人又羞又气，白净的面颊上一片通红：“根本不是你说的那样！”  
“明明您不用克制自己，有那么多次机会……十岁也能勃起的，只要您努力……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“您喜欢我，或者是您本身就淫荡，您总得承认一个吧。”  
他当然是知道的，知道莱因哈特会对他有反应意味着什么，他绝不会再次放过这个机会。“哪个答案我都喜欢就是了……”  
雪肌上的一对乳头无助地挺立着，吉尔菲艾斯含住它们，像吸奶一样一次又一次地吮吸，感受莱因哈特的穴道里湿漉漉地发烫，绞紧他，黏腻的抽插声愈来愈明显。  
“别这么做……”  
金发小舅难堪地制止道。吉尔菲艾斯的纠缠常常使他羞于应付，但他心里很清楚他们的身体有多么融洽，适配得不像是为一对舅甥所准备的躯体。没有任何人能取代吉尔菲艾斯带给他的感觉，和吉尔菲艾斯做爱的每一次都兼具第一次般的新鲜和第一万次后的熟练。他迫不得已地沉溺其中——如果只是肉体的贪恋就好了。  
“因为想到了我小时候吗？”红发外甥用指尖揉捻长辈被他舔得水润的蔷薇色乳头，“说起来，我是第一个吸过这里的男人吧？您过去那么慷慨。还有这里……”吉尔菲艾斯按住小舅的嘴唇，“小舅这里的第一次也是我夺走的。”  
“这根本不是一回事……”  
莱因哈特继续嘴硬，红发男人骤然加快了频率，腰胯大幅地起落，粗长的硬物猛烈地捣入敏感的嫩穴。  
金发男子蹙紧秀丽的眉头，腰部在激烈的抽插中不由自主地抬起来，双腿勾住身上男人的腰，感受精壮的肌肉在他的腿侧不断地绷紧，滚烫的阳物将黏糊糊的蜜穴里搅得天翻地覆。  
令人面红耳赤的肉体交合声与床架的嘎吱声越响越快，吉尔菲艾斯压住那两条修长的腿，让莱因哈特的下身完全为他打开，含着阴茎的媚穴和挺立的勃起都一览无遗。  
金发长辈的腰向着吉尔菲艾斯摆动，主动与之相撞，利索地吞吐着外甥的阳具。他不知什么时候已经叫唤起来，勾人的嗓音里揉着沙哑，引得身上的外甥越发狂热。  
吉尔菲艾斯压着小舅向下动作，可观的器具塞进紧致的穴道，嫩穴从里到外都颤抖着散发爱意。  
“我有时候在怀疑，您是不是故意不承认，这样我就会一直追着您……”吉尔菲艾斯吮吻着金发男子敏感的粉色耳廓：“说出来吧。”  
是吉尔菲艾斯孩提时代依赖他、对他过度亲昵唤醒了他的取向，十岁的吉尔菲艾斯就是他的源头，这种事他怎么说的出口？之后他看着吉尔菲艾斯长大，血脉相亲与暗生的情愫缱绻早就融为一体，发酵的感情不可避免地变了质，他又怎么说得出口？  
莱因哈特也冲动过，在吉尔菲艾斯16岁生日的那天，在他对那个女孩萌生嫉妒的那天，他就知道自己永远不会把吉尔菲艾斯当作他的外甥来看待了。他从没想过要破坏吉尔菲艾斯与异性的姻缘，却也没想过要将吉尔菲艾斯占为己有，他怎么会知道在两人感情的这件事上，一贯温驯的吉尔菲艾斯居然有比他更执着的行动力，以至于向父母出柜要和自己的小舅在一起？  
“说出来吧，小舅，我们现在为什么在做爱？”  
红发外甥低声问道，下腹缓缓抽出，留意着莱因哈特的表情再推送进去。被撑得满满当当的穴道不断迎来硕物推进所产生的强烈的涟漪，他的阴茎被外甥压在掌心下，私处敏感的肌肤在按揉中一阵酥麻。  
莱因哈特在喘息的间隙迷迷糊糊地答道：  
“我……我对你——”  
没来得及说出完整的句子，剧烈的快感猛地袭来，金发男人立刻攀上了高潮。情欲将他雪白的肌肤染上了淡淡的嫣红，吉尔菲艾斯用力抱住身下的小舅，埋在对方身上紧紧地和对方契合在一起。  
和以往一样，吉尔菲艾斯直接射了进去，粘稠的白浊浇在滚烫的壁穴上，留下货真价实的印记。他会霸占莱因哈特的每一寸空间，让莱因哈特离开他就不行，无论是身体还是心。  
“我也喜欢您，小舅。”红发外甥黏糊地吻了他一会儿，心满意足地下了床。“您先休息，我一会儿去给您取蛋糕。”  
他现在想要的哪里是生日蛋糕呢？莱因哈特努力地支起软绵绵的身子，一把拉住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，薄唇开合了良久才回答道：“……我想要你陪我天长地久。”


End file.
